


Game of Survival: Reuploaded

by Fairy_chan, miss_xip



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Kei has long hair, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Rape, OOC, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_chan/pseuds/Fairy_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: After one fateful evening where Akiteru and Kei's parents are murdered, Kei was brutally raped and left for dead, and Akiteru came home from a sleepover to see the end product, everything changed.They were sent to live with their foster mother, "Yuki-mama," Kei called her.Yuki, however... traveled a lot.And after that night that made Kei terrified of men, Akiteru began to touch him.><Author does not dictate what you decide to read! Beware the tags, read at your own discretion, and if you don't like it, then don't stay! Thanks for understanding!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song I listened go while writing this was "Game of Survival" by Ruelle.

Kei cries out as his big brother by ten years, Akiteru, yanks him by the hair, down the stairs and shoves him into the wall by the hall closet.

"Aki-nii," he whimpers, "p-please--"

"Shut up, Kei!" Akiteru yells, making Kei flinch. "I need to teach you a lesson, Kei. You're going to be spending the night in the closet."

Kei's whole body goes rigid as he remembers-- the closet-- that night eleven years ago--

It was in the middle of the night, that a man came to rob their home. He killed his and Aki's parents, found Kei hiding in that closet, and took his virginity inside it when Kei was only five years old.

He assaulted Kei, punched and kicked, hit and used his body at least four times. Kei was left bleeding, barely breathing on the floor.

His brother was at a friend's house that night, so he didn't find them until the following morning.

And after that night that left Kei terrified of men, Akiteru changed.

He began... touching Kei.

His big brother said it was a "secret game" they would play.

They played it when Yuki-mama, their foster mother who came to live with them once all was over, was away, and she was away a _lot_. Sometimes even three weeks out of the month.

When Kei asked Akiteru why the "secret game" was okay for them to play but not others, Akiteru said with a smile,

"It's because we're brothers and we love each other."

It wasn't until high school that Kei finally refused Akiteru, and his brother absolutely flipped his lid.

"What do you mean, Kei?" Akiteru asked, eyes glaring at him. "You... what do you mean, you won't have sex with me anymore? Am I not enough for you anymore? What the hell, Kei?!" He snarled.

Kei reeled back at the anger in his voice, only to have his hair grabbed harshly and _pulled_ back _._ Seeing as Akiteru made him grow his hair out to his ears a few years ago, that _hurt._

"You fucking slut. You are mine, you will always be mine. You can never say no to me, Kei. Do you understand me?! You fucking bitch, you enjoy every part of what I do to you!" He yelled in Kei's face. "I treat you so well, and this is what you tell me..." he shook his head, the quiet overtaking.

Then, a light seems to flash in Akiteru's head.

"I need to punish you, Kei. Then, maybe, next time..." he chuckled, "you'll rethink saying that to me."

"...what?" He asks, fearful.

His brother grins, and it's terrifying as his brother is easily 6'2", where Kei only reaches 5'7". "I'm putting you in the closet."

Silence hangs over them once more. "...what?"

Aki's eyes gleam. "I'm going to put you in the closet tonight."

That brings him back to this very moment.

"N-No! Nii-chan, no!" He began to scream with fervor-- petrified once he realized where Aki was taking him. He had never gone back to that closet. He tried to confront it back in the 6th grade...

*

_He screamed for what felt like hours, his whole body shivering and shaking. When Akiteru tried to comfort him, his screams only got louder and he pressed himself closer into the wall, trying to make himself smaller._

_Yamaguchi, who, coincidentally, had been just outside their home ready to knock on their door, threw the door open and_ _ran over to the house, saw the open closet, and he knew._

_"Tsukki," he called quietly, lovingly, as he slowly approached Kei who had stopped screaming, now whimpering. "Tsukki," he said, lowering himself onto his knees. "Tsukki, where are you right now?"_

_"H-H-He...! He...!"_

_Yamaguchi shook his head. "Tsukki, you are home. You are not near him. He's dead, okay? He's never coming back, Tsukki." Leaning forward, he slowly took Kei into his arms._

_He could feel Akiteru glaring daggers at the back of Yamaguchi's head, but he didn't care._

_"Yuki-san, I think it might be best for Kei to spend the night at my house so that he can be away from... that place for a while."_

_"NO! No, he'll stay here, with me," Akiteru yells, and Kei jumps, and starts sobbing again._

_"...I think that's a wonderful idea, Tadashi-kun. Akiteru, would you please go get a change of clothes for Kei?" Yuki asks._

_When Akiteru returned and Kei had calmed down enough to stand close to Tadashi by the front door, head hanging low. He carefully watched Akiteru walked slowly up to them._

_Yuki had already left for a big meeting, but he still quietly says, only loud enough for for the nerd who just "saved" Kei to hear,_

_"If you take him from me again, I can and will kill you, Tadashi."_

_*_

"No! No, Nii-chan!" He cries and sobs as Akiteru pulls him toward the closet. "Please, Nii---!"

"Do _not_ call me that except in _bed_ , Kei," he seethes, slapping him.

He then proceeds to yank Kei close and kiss him earnestly.

He whimpers, trying to grab onto his brother's clothes, hoping that if he looked as though he were more willing, Aki would rethink this decision.

But no, as soon as he pulled back from Kei, both of them heaving for breath as Kei's swollen lips parted just so, Akiteru opened the door and shoved Kei inside, slamming the door shut.

Kei began screaming and sobbing, "Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Aki--! Please!"

The closet was dark, and he heard his brother lock the door before walking away.

"Aki!! Nii-chan, Nii-chan, please! Please, I'll do anything! I'll do _anything_ , Nii-chan, please!"

His breath came in short bursts, eyes roaming each part of the closet as he tries to convince himself:

_It's just a closet..._

_just a closet..._

_a closet._

"It's just a closet..." He repeated as he closed his eyes, curling up in the back corner just as he did years and years ago.

He remembers-- way back then-- the door opening, and him being so excited to see his mother who told him it was okay, that he could come out. He jumped from his spot, opening the door just in time...

to see her shot in the head.

_"Well, hello there. Wow, you sure are a pretty little thing," the older man chuckled, watching as Kei's eyes landed on his shot mother as she bled out from her head._

_"U-Um," he said, unsure what to do. "M-Mama?" He called uneasily to his mother._

_"Your whore of a mother is dead, baby. So is dear old dad," he laughed when Kei backed away. "Oi, don't do that," he said, reaching out for Kei. "Your family told me that you were so pretty, said that if I let them live, I could have you. Too bad I couldn't deliver on that promise... but now, I have you."_

_The child screamed when the man pushed him to the ground, pulling off both of their pants and proceeding to line himself up with Kei's entrance._

_"Ooh, forgot the door," he grunted, pulling the door to the closet shut. "Hope you're not afraid of the dark," he chuckled, pushing himself into Kei. "Damn, kid! You're so fucking tight, just like a fucking girl!" He slapped Kei's ass hard, earning a yelp from the sobbing boy._

_"Nii-chan... Nii-chan! Mama! Papa!" Kei cried when the man began to move. "Nii--" his words were cut off as the man wrapped a hand over his mouth._

_He doesn't remember anything after the man made more and more derogatory comments to him, coming inside him for the first time._

_*_

"Nii-chan... I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kei began to cry as he almost felt the shadows move. "I'm sorry..."

No answer came, even as he apologized and begged and apologized more.

"I'm sorry, Nii-chan, please...!" He whimpers, "...please!"

" _Pretty little thing_ ," the man's words echo inside Kei's head, and it's almost like he actually hears them. _"So fucking tight."_

Kei gasps. It's like he's _there. Right there, next to him._

_"Beautiful."_

_"Hot."_

_"Sexy little minx."_

_"You should be a stripper when you get older, baby. I'd pay big money for this sweet body all the time. Maybe I should just bring you home with me... how does that sound, baby?"_

"Nii-chan!" Kei tries once more. "Nii-chan, please!"

He's there. He's _there_. **_That man_** , he's touching Kei. He's touching him, feeling and moving inside of him!

"NII-CHAN!" He screams so loudly, that Akiteru almost gives in.

Almost.

But he can't go console Kei-- no, because then, all of his work... all of his hard work for his sweet baby brother... it would've been for nothing.

When Kei was raped, their house was robbed, and their parents were killed... it was all the work of the five year old's fifteen year old brother.

Yes, Akiteru planned for **all** of this. He made all of it happen, just so his little brother would be his, and only his.

He made the decision because he heard his mother and father speaking to an older gentleman-- at least, at the time Akiteru thought he was old, but looking back on it, he was probably in his 50s or 60s-- one evening.

•

_His mother said, "You're...You're saying that, if we give you Kei, that you will forgive our debt?"_

_The man smiled. "Precisely. So, do we have a deal?" The man asked._

_"Yes," their father answered, without hesitation._

_•_

"Kei... I love you, Kei," he repeated to himself, not feeling bad in the slightest as presses play on his phone to the bluetooth speaker that was hidden in one of the coats, replaying quiet sounds of that man.

The man that harmed his brother, the man he asked to hurt Kei.

Yes, Akiteru paid for the man to break in, kill his parents, and rape Kei.

The _same_ man who their parents were going to give Kei to.

•

_"Why would I take your deal? I'm going to get the cute little kitten whether I do what you want or not. What's in it for me?" The man asked him, watching Akiteru strut forward._

_Akiteru smiled widely, pressing his index and middle fingers against the man's forehead. "You get to have sex with my little brother, and kill the people who duped you out of all your money."_

_The man grinned, stroking his beard. "...what do you get out of this, kid?"_

_"Don't worry about it," Akiteru fluttered his hand in the air, passing off his question. "Now," he asked, his eyes sparkling. "Do_ we _have a deal?"_

•

He never said he'd get his beautiful baby brother out of the deal, set right into his wide open arms.

He never said he wouldn't call the police on the man, and get him arrested.

He never said he wouldn't hire someone kill the man in prison once he was placed there. Then hire another person to kill that one, just to make sure his secret stayed dead.

Never.

He even manipulated Yuki to stage as their foster mother. He forged official looking documents and everything.

He grinned as the sounds from the speaker are so quiet, he knows Kei will be panicked enough to think it all in his head.

"Aki...!" Comes a loud plea. "I love you, Nii-chan... I love you. Don't you love me?" He was sobbing and hiccuping, and Akiteru could fully imagine the face Kei was making. "Please... Onii-sama, please, if you love me... save me!"

Akiteru gulped, rolling over in his bed, listening to his brother's pleas as he stroked his hard cock. "Mmn... Kei," he whispers. "Kei."

•

Tadashi knew something was wrong. Kei accidentally butt dialed Tadashi last night, and as he was asleep, the conversation went to voicemail.

He wasn't sure how he heard their conversation, the phone must've been close enough to catch the conversation, but far enough away that Akiteru didn't find it.

Through Kei's begging, he heard Akiteru's bedroom door slam shut... Tadashi could imagine the man jerking off to Tsukki's pleading.

After Kei started screaming something-- he wasn't sure what it was, but he wanted to run over and help... but what could he do? Nothing. He's not strong, he wouldn't be able to take on Akiteru.

If he called the police, Akiteru would know. A friend of Akiteru's is on the police force, and last time someone dialed the police, Kei feigned being fine even with a black eye and broken ankle. Said he fell down the stairs!

What bullshit.

With that, Tadashi knows he'll have to take matters into his own hands.

So, he picks up his phone and calls the only other person Kei trusts as much as he trusts Tadashi.

The phone dial rings, before finally the man picks up. "Hey, Tadashi-kun. What's up?"

"Kuroo-san, I need your help."


	2. UPDATE.

 

 

Hi my lovelies~

This obviously isn't a chapter.

I apologize, because I myself hate these "chapters".

I wanted to give you all a heads up:

I am working 6 hours a day, taking 3 classes (for the last 7 weeks, it's been 5) and I am running my own business by myself.

I have little to no time to update, as all my "extra" time is going to people who do not believe in "extra" time.

Yes, I will still be updating!

HOWEVER, my updates will be shortened... I try to usually do about 900-1,500 words per update.

Now my updates are going to be anywhere between 500-900 words.

I can't stand when authors do those short updates and I hate to do them, but other than for 1) going completely hiatus or 2) orphaning my works, I'm not sure what to do!

I hope you all understand, you all are so good to an easily-pressured, horribly insecure weakling writer like myself.

*This update will be going on all of my current unfinished works. Thank you and I hope to give you an update soon!*

 

 

•Xip•


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my previous copy is nowhere to be found!!! ;_; so the rest of this, while it will follow the GENERAL plot line, will not be the same because I will take it in another direction!! Hehe. You'll see!

Kei had absolutely no clue as to what time it was when Akiteru returned to save his worthless little brother.

All he knew was that the sun was setting, and when Aki threw him in there, it was time for them to go to bed.

So... at least 20 hours, probably.

He groans, his whole body aching.

Having fallen asleep a long time ago, worn out from his crying, there was really no way to be sure without asking Akiteru, who would no doubt lie.

"Kei..." Akiteru calls softly, betore he gasps, seeing his peaceful-looking baby brother shivering and shaking, sweat practically pouring from him, his face pale and cheeks flushed, the only color being the red tear tracks on his face.

Gently, he presses one of his palms to Kei's neck to feel for swollen lymph nodes, and the other to his forehead, feeling for what he suspects to be...

"...nii...chan?" Kei asks, opening his weepy eyes just slightly.

•

Kei's red eyes make his heart clench.

"You have a fever, Kei," Akiteru says, only feeling slightly guilty.

Kei swallows. "Fever...?"

"Yes, Kei," his big brother tells him, continuing to brush his sweaty hair back.

A small smile comes from those lips. "...you love... me," the statement comes as a shock to Akiteru.

 _What? Of course I do. Where did that come from?_ He almost said, but didn't want to bombard the poor boy with questions.

"What do you mean, Kei?" The elder brother grunts, picking Kei up from the bottom of the closet and pulling him into his arms.

Kei's head drops against his shoulder, and he breathes shakily in and out as he says, "I asked... you last night."

"Last night?" He asks, but immediately remembers as Kei's voice echoes in his mind.

" _Onii-sama, if you love me... save me!_ "

And, in Kei's eyes, he did. He did save him. Kei thinks that Akiteru saved him, not punished him.

He should be happy, laying his baby brother down on his bed to fuck him into complete oblivion right now... but with Kei looking so sick...

it makes his heart hurt.

Finding his way to the hall closet, he manages to get to the thermometer. He takes it over to Kei, and tells him to put it under his tongue.

They wait until the timer beeps, and Akiteru takes it, looking at it.

103.47 degrees.

_God, fucking dammit! How could I have done this to Kei?! He's so beautiful, so sexy... and I made him sick!_

"Let... Let me make you some soup, Kei," _as an apology_ , not that he'll say that out loud. "You're sick, baby."

Kei's eyes have closed, and he nods weakly. "...sick?" He asks, rather quietly.

_Oh, goddamn, his voice is so hoarse... how did I not notice it before?_

"Yes, and I'll get some water and some ice packs, too."

_This can not... no, it will not get to the point that I have to take him to the hospital. If that were to happen, they'd see clearly from the bruises and cuts on his hands and legs that someone has been abusing him._

_I will not let them take him away from me. I will keep him here, where he is safe, and care for him myself._

Kei nods at him, closing his eyes as Akiteru disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of my shorter chapters! I hope you like! ❤️
> 
> Comment, Kudos, Bookmark, Subscribe!


	4. Chapter 4

Akiteru watched as Kei slept, coughing weakly every so often and sweating through the sheets.

The elder brother wiped Kei's face down with a wet rag, trying to keep it from getting in his eyes. Kei used to get sick all the time before the incident, and his mother-- his birth mother-- taught him how to care for Kei.

" _When someone is sick, give them medicine to keep their fever down. Then, have them drink two glasses of ice cold water with a dash of lemon juice, and after they've used the restroom, take them to bed. Then, cover them with blankets to get them nice and warm, and let them sweat their fever away. Next thing you know, they'll be good as new!_ " She'd quote, with a grin and an arm held up as though she were showing off muscles.

He'd done all of that last night. So why isn't it working?

Kei's fever, even with the medicine, has not gone down... it's gone UP!

Kei coughs weakly, his eyes losing all of their brightness as he gazes at Akiteru.

"Onii-sama..." he reaches out for Akiteru's arm.

"Kei," he whispers, petting Kei's sweat-slicked hair.

"It... it hurts, Onii-sama," Kei cries, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I know, baby, I know... but I can't take you to the doctor... if I do, they'll take you away from me."

His baby brother's cheeks turn slightly red as he looks Akiteru up and down.

"...why?"

Akiteru bites his lip. "Why don't you go ahead and sleep? I'll stay right here, watching over you."

Kei nods, laying his head down on his big brother's chest. "Sleep with me."

Sighing, the elder brother stands, pushes Kei to the other end of the large bed, and scoots in beside him.

•

Two days later, Kei is finally up and walking around once more.

Akiteru was very careful and extremely gentle when he bed Kei last night. 

Kei had practically begged for Akiteru to be rougher and harder with him, but he managed to hold himself back.

The little blonde was downstairs in the kitchen wearing one of Akiteru's shirts and daisy dukes that barely covered his ass.

"Mmm, Kei," Akiteru wrapped his arms around his baby brother and squeezed. "Kei, I love you, baby. I love you."

Melting into the hold, Kei sighs happily, "I love you, too, Nii-chan."

Akiteru's hand immediately grabs Kei's wrist and pulls, twisting it hard enough that a _crack_ is heard.

Kei screams, trying to yank his arm away from his brother.

"What did I say about _calling me that_ , Kei?!" He yells, grabbing the boy's arms with a bruising grip and shaking him.

"Y-You told me not to...!"

"Then why'd you do it, you little _cunt_?" He slaps his baby brother across the face, earning a sharp cry as blood is drawn.

Kei doesn't respond as he's too busy trying to keep himself standing, the blood filling his vision from where his brother accidentally cut his eye, his weak legs already wanting to collapse.

"I... I...!"

"You what?!" Akiteru shakes him, much more harshly this time. His grip on Kei's other wrist is like iron. "I can't hear you, you bitch! Apologize or I'll break the other one, too!"

Kei's knees buckle and he falls to the ground, cowering away from his brother. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Akiteru's anger slowly subsides as he realizes what he just did.

"Kei..."

"I'm sorry, Onii-sama!" Kei sobs, and Akiteru feels his heart clench.

"...no, Kei, no... I'm sorry, baby, oh god, I'm sorry..." he repeated over and over. "I'm so sorry, baby, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Kei sniffles, letting Akiteru wipe the blood off of his face.

"Oh, damn..." he curses, looking at the cut on the edge of Kei's eyelid... he's not going to need stitches, but it still looks awful. He surges over to the cabinet and pulls out a towel, making it wet, then, he crawls back over to Kei and begins washing the wound.

"'m sorry..." Kei says again, tears streaming down his cheeks. "If I-- if I didn't make you so angry..."

_If only there was something I could do to make you happy again._

"Onii-sama...?"

"Yes, Kei?" Akiteru respondd, finishing washing up his eye.

"Will... will you take me upstairs?" He asks, slowly spreading his legs open snd reaching down. "Will you let me make you feel really, really good?"

Akiteru watches his baby brother, and he sets the washcloth down with a grin.

"Let's go, Kei," he says, picking the blonde up into his arms like a princess.

•

Once upstairs, Akiteru drops Kei onto the bed, practically yanking off his clothes before doing the same to his own.

Bare, they gaze into one another's eyes, and Kei wiggles his bottom. "Nii-chan...!"

Akiteru grins, running his hands along the inside of Kei's thighs. "Good boy."

"Nii-chan... Nii-chan...!" Kei cries out, hips inching down as two fingers circle around his hole. " _Please_!"

"Good boy, Kei... good boy," he leans in, pressing a large, sloppy kiss to those lips as he shoves two fingers inside his hole, massaging it, coaxing it to open up.

More than happy to open up for Akiteru, his  hole is soon gaping wide, begging for the elder to push as far in and ram into him.

So he lines himself up after a few strokes, and pushes himself into that gloriously tight heat.

When he starts to move, and Kei begins to moan, squeezing him tightly. 

It's not long until they are both crying out each other's names, moving in complete sync, that they finish together.

Kei on the sheets, and Akiteru inside his baby brother.

The younger falls asleep, blissfully happy, and the elder watches over him, brushing his hair from his face.

It isn't long until there is a sudden, urgent knock on the door, followed by sirens and flashing lights.

 _What_?!

Kei awakens with a groan, his precious, innocent little face completely shocked as he stares at his big brother.

" _OPEN UP_!" Calls the person on the other side of the door. "NKPD!"

Akiteru glances at Kei, who is silently watching in wonder. "...why is the Nekomata Police in Sendai, Kei?" He asks quietly, and Kei's expression turns to one that is full of terror.

"I-- I-- I don't know...?!"

He's about to call the blonde out for lying, but... that look in his eyes...

 _It's true_ , something in his mind says. _He doesn't know why NKPD is here._

"...stay here, okay? We're not done here," he whispers, and Kei shivers with euphoria.

"'kay..."

Akiteru stands, throwing on a pair of jeans as quickly as he possibly can.

"NKPD, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

"I'm coming, god _damn_ , I'm coming! Stop banging on my door!" Akiteru yells, finally pulling the door open only a few moments later.e

Standing there is a very large, very angry looking policeman with black bedhead-like hair, holding a search warrant.

"Tsukishima-san?" The officer asks.

Akiteru nods, "Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Officer Kuroo Tetsurou with the Nekoma Police Department," he hands the search warrant copy to the blond. "We have come to search your home."

Alarm bells ring. "What? Why?!"

"There have been some reports... we have reason to believe that you are physically, mentally, and sexually abusing your own younger brother, Tsukishima-san."

Akiteru snorts. "Wh... why would anyone think something like that? Of course I've not, why would anyo--?"

"We have video evidence, Tsukishima-san. Now, please stand aside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😳😳😳  
> *Mic drop*
> 
> Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe!


	5. Chapter 5

While Lev restrained Akiteru, Kuroo decided that he wasn't going to leave any stone unturned, any picture unflipped, or any room unchecked.

When Tadashi, two years his junior in high school, called him, he was floored at what he heard.

Over the next few days, he worked on getting a warrant while Tadashi managed to get video evidence of Akiteru and Kei.

...Kei.

His precious Kei.

In school, Kei doesn't show many of his emotions, if any. But behind those honey eyes... he knew something was going on.

He just never could put his finger on it.

And, regretfully, he never tried to, either...

so, he was basically a complete ass. At least, that's what he felt like.

A complete and utter useless asshole.

While he was sleeping soundly in his bed at night, Kei's own elder brother was fucking him into the next realm.

"Kuroo...?" The small, innocent call of his name cuts through his thoughts and makes his head snap upward, to the awning.

The blonde stands there, his glasses slightly lopsided, his hair pulled back by a clip on the one side, a fairly short, hastily-buttoned white night shirt hanging off his thin frame. Smooth, lean, milky legs make his cheeks burn just as something hot settles in his loins.

Before he can process that the blonde is right there in front of them, a hand shoots out and grabs Kei's arm, yanking him back into the bedroom, the door slamming shut behind them and locking.

He turns around in a complete circle, realizing that Akiteru had somehow snuck past him.

"...Lev!" Yaku shouts, sinking to his knees next to his partner, who must've been knocked out by Akiteru when the elder made his escape.

Yaku keeps slapping Lev's face to try to wake him up.

"Is he okay?" Kuroo asks, and Yaku nods when Lev mumbles something about omelets and rice.

"Just unconscious."

He nods and rushes up the stairs, pounds his fist in the door, pulling and jiggling at the doorknob.

"KEI!" He shouts when Kei screams, reaching for his gun.

"Tsukki!" Bokuto is already on it, shooting the doorknob before Kuroo kicks it in.

Bokuto was also Kei's senior in high school, teaching him all sorts of things about volleyball while he was showing off.

Kuroo knew that Bokuto had a small crush on Kei in high school, but it was one of those "ooh, he's cute" crushes. Not like his lovey-dovey, oopsie-doopsie, totally lovestruck I'm-a-complete-fucking-dumbass-around-you crushes like he had with Akaashi.

On the other hand, Kuroo could admit Akaashi was attractive, but he had that "lovey-dovey, oopsie-doopsie, totally lovestruck I'm-a-complete-fucking-dumbass-around-you" crush on Kei. And he had it _bad_.

He'd bring a rose to school every Friday for the blonde. A single rose, and he'd give it to the boy by the school gates on their way home.

Kei would ignore him or throw insults, and he rarely actually took the rose home with him, looking scared to actually do so.

Now Kuroo knows why.

It was because of Akiteru.

What would Akiteru have done to him, had he found Kei with one of Kuroo's roses?

Immediately upon entering the room, Akiteru has pressed the barrel of his gun to Kei's temple.

Those beautiful honey eyes that Kuroo always dreams of were wide with terror and uncertainty.

"...nii-chan...?" Kei asks, only to earn Akiteru roughly grabbing the wrist that wasn't broken, and twisting.

"What was _that_ , Kei?"

That menacing glare from Akireru, even from the side, causes Kei to start shaking, his whole body trembling as he whimpers, "Onii-sama," as his wrist is released.

"Good boy," he whispers in Kei's ear, suckling on the lobe and kissing down his neck. "You're such a good boy, Kei."

"Let him go, Akiteru," Kuroo snarls, angry at then man's behavior.

"Why should I?" The elder blond glares at him. "After all, he really is such a good boy. Sweet, kind, obedient and absolutely adorable... he's the perfect pet." His hands trace the contour of Kei's body. "And _you_ are trying to take him away with you."

Kei listens as his brother continues to compliment him, unsure what to feel.

... _Akiteru loves me. Kuroo, why are you even here?_

Kuroo seems to know just what he's thinking. "Kei," he calls, causing the blonde to try to look back over his shoulder. "Kei, don't listen to him. Don't listen. He's been hurting you, and that isn't love... hurting you, abusing you, that's not love, Kei. That's called possession."

"B-But Onii-sama hasn't--!"

"He's raped you, Kei!" Bokuto barks, causing Kei to flinch. The man looks halfheartedly apologetic as he continues, "He's shattered your wrists and caused you internal bleeding, Kei! God only knows what else he's done to you--"

"Shut up!" Akiteru shouts, causing Kei to jump ever so slightly and tear up, fear coursing down his spine. "I did all that out of love--!"

"You rape him and break him and treat him like your property!" Kuroo yells, "And I'm fucking _done_ with all of your goddamn excuses! Let go of Kei, right now, Tsukishima Akiteru! You are under arrest! You are allowed a lawyer to defend you in court!"

Kei watches them, the tears overflowing now.  _Why is this happening? Why is any of this happening?_

"I'm not going to _court_!" Akiteru shouts, aiming his gun directly at Kuroo. "And I'll be damned if any of you try to take Kei from me! You will have to kill me before I let you have Kei! Kei's mine! He's my baby brother, my beautiful mate! Mine!" 

"No! Onii-sama!" Kei screams, his eyes trained on the gun pointed at Kuroo, who freezes.

_Why?!_

"Shut the fuck up, Kei!" Akiteru screams, "You think I never knew about this loser who pined after you all throughout high school?! Of course I fucking knew! I followed you everywhere, to school and to volleyball practice-- god, I should've never let you do that... those 'friends' you made there are nothing but trouble! God, I was such an idiot-- never again! You'll never leave me ever again, Kei! You'll always be by my side! No one will ever be allowed to see you or to corrupt you ever again! I'm going to kill these fuckers, and then I'm going to take you far away from this place!"

"Onii-sama, you're scaring me!" Kei gives an experimental pull, trying to get away from this crazed man replacing his precious older brother. "L-Let me go...!"

"Kei!" He yells, causing the younger blonde to cry and struggle harder. "Kei! What the hell?! Stop fighting me!l

"You're not my big brother!" Kei shouts, "You're not like you were, anymore!"

Seeing Kei's sudden need to get away, Bokuto immediately calls out, "Akaashi! Do it!"

"Doing it," comes the monotone reply.

Before Akiteru can even point the gun toward another person, a loud

BANG!

is heard, and one most psychotic person in the room drops to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe! 😚


	6. A little update

 

 

 

 

•••

Hey y'all!

SO sorry I've been MIA, but I'm currently working two jobs and I'm taking five classes...

It's killer!

I know I've been slow updating, but I've got some awesome news...

 

My friend looks_and_books777 is going to come and coauthor this with me!

Whoop whoop!

 

So I'm sure you'll be seeing some updates from us (cough, probably them) fairly soon.

 

Thanks guys! We love you!

 

•••  
  


 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks_and_books77: I'm so happy to be able to work on this with xip! To be able to admire a work, and then be able to work on it.......it's pure bliss. I hope you all have a great time reading! Also, happy birthday Kuroo!

Akiterus body drops in slow motion, and Kei drops with him. 

"Onii-sama!" He screams and cuddles his brother's body to his chest. Everyone watches in silence as the younger Tsukishima cries. Kuroo's heart clenches painfully in his chest and he reaches out a hand to comfort him. 

"Kei....it's-" Kei slaps his hand away and pulls the body of his brother closer to his chest. One hand, the one that isn't broken, cards through the sun-kissed waves of Akiteru's hair. 

"It's your fault! All your fault! Onii-sama.....Onii-sama would still be alive if you hadn't come!" Kuroo lowers his gun at the harsh words tears threating to spill, and Bokuto puts a hand on his back for comfort. 

"Come on Kei, you don't mean that. Get up, we'll go the station, and then-" Kuroo says softly, stepping towards a shaking Kei. The blond boy scrambles away, temporarily letting go of his brother's body. He picks up the abandoned gun and points it at Kuroo. Both cops freeze and no one moves. 

"D-don't move!" Kei says with a trembling body, leaning onto the wall for comfort. Kuroo notices how the blond is breathing rapidly and points this out to his partner.

"Y-you hurt....Onii-sama! Should....I should hurt you too" His voice is straining, and it's obvious that he's fighting to stay awake. His eyes blink and he's shaking. 

"You're overexerting yourself Kei, put the gun down, it's okay" Kuroo's whisper-soft voice breaks him out of his panicked trance. 

"B-but.....Onii-sama. He'll-" 

"Akiteru won't hurt you anymore okay Kei? Just come with us" Kuroo prompted and slowly, Kei began to walk towards him. He stumbled into his open arms, and with this little distance, Kuroo could hear the soft inhale of him breathing. 

"Head....head hurts, nii-chan," Kei said quietly with a small pout. He sank his head onto his shoulder and shivered. "F-fix it" 

"I'll fix it Kei" Kuroo promised quietly, "I'll fix everything" 

"M'kay...nii-chan. Make me feel really good, okay  _nii-chan_? Nii-chan promises to make me feel good, don't....don't forget okay?"

And with that, Kei passes out. 

•

"Dude, what the hell are we gonna do?" Bokuto said while pacing the room angrily. "He's seriously fucked up in the head, no way we can get something outta him"

Kuroo nodded uneasily and began to shake his leg. "I can't believe.....Kei, Why didn't I think-"

Akasshi places his hand on Kuroo's messy hair, still unkempt after all these years, and gives him a strained smile. "It's not your fault, okay? Kei...he didn't know what was happening to him was wrong"

Yaku sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "God, this....this chills me to the bone. I feel so bad for him. And he's a minor, so he'll most likely go to foster care after the trials-"

"If we can square him away that is"

"Is it possible for him to stay with us?" Kuroo blurted. "We're already familiar faces-"

"I don't think Kei wants to stay with the guys who murdered his brother," Kenma says dryly. 

"Nii-chan....want my nii-chan" He made grabby hands towards Kuroo. 

"Kei....I'm not your nii-chan," Kuroo said and the boy halted. 

"Where....where is my nii-chan?!" He got up frantically and began to search the room, crying out for his brother. 

"We have....Akiteru is in custody, you can't be near him now" Kei's eyes widened at Akasshi's words and he slumped to the floor in agony. His body wracked with sobs and softly, Kuroo knelt in front of him. 

He pulled his hands away and gently kissed the top of his head. "Kei...c'mon stop crying. How about we go get some breakfast? After that, we can go to our house?"

Kei wiped at his eyes. "Our...our house?" 

"Yeah! Me and Kuroo and Akasshi" Bokuto said, crowding into the boy's space. "Say yes, Kei?" 

Kei pondered for a bit before nodding. "Okay?" 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy_chan made this chapter! I love it! 💖

The younger Tsukishima toed off his shoes shyly and followed slowly after one rambunctious Bokuto Koutaru. The owl-haired man from middle school was pretty much from what he remembered. Without Kuroo or Akasshi there, it was hard to ground himself, and his mind started to wander. He wondered about his brother, he wondered if Onii-sama was safe. 

"And this is my and Keiji's room....Kei, Kei!" With a start, Kei jumped and bumped into Bokuto and fell to the floor. Alarmed, Koutaru bent down to help him. 

•

_"I...I don't want to play Onii-sama...please," Kei whispered when he felt Akiteru's hands roam down further than his jeans and slip into his underwear. The two brothers had exchanged a hug when he got home from school one day, and it was obvious that the elder was in the mood._

_Akiteru didn't stop and continued. Kei grew panicked. The video in the class said he was supposed to stop! Kei didn't want to play the game today._

_"Nii-chan! I...stop, I don't want to play!" Kei pushed away from him and screamed._

_In order to stop him, Akiteru grabbed him roughly and pulled him to his chest. His hand slipped, and instead, Kei fell down._

_The way Akiteru looked at him was scary, and it made him feel powerless._

•

"I'm sorry, Onii-sama! P-Please!" The way Kei looked at Bokuto frightened him. The blond boy shook violently, heaving heavy breaths. He looked truly...afraid of him. 

Bokuto bent down to the boy's level and gave him a calm smile. "Hey...hey now, it's okay! I'm me...I'm Bokuto!" 

It didn't help, and it pushed the boy further away.  

"We can...will you take me upstairs Onii-sama? I can make you feel really, really  _good."_

"What the fuck Kei?!" Roughly, Bokuto grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him. "I am  _not_ your brother." 

Kei's eyes went a little blank, and his body froze. "B-Bokuto....Bokuto-sama?"

•

"You think he has a favorite color?" Tetsurou asked Akasshi, as they shopped at the store. 

"I'm sure....but just get him a few throw blankies for now. Get him to know himself a bit more," Akasshi replied, as he tossed in little boxes of snacks for Bokuto. 

"I remember he used to love strawberries. Quick, grab some of those for me," Kuroo prompted, as his phone rang. 

_Brokuto is calling._

"Hey, bro?" Bokuto's voice sounded uneasy, and it scared him. Keiji came from around the corner of aisle 6 with a small container of strawberries. 

"What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with Kei, bro, he keeps confusing us for his damn brother." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy: All of you lovelies should thank Xippie for this one! Once again, she completely blew my socks off!

"What?!" Kuroo shouted, "Why is--"

"I don't know, Bro! He kept asking me to come play with him and shit, like... it's almost like he thinks _I'm_ Akiteru. Or, he did, I don't know anymore! He... he called me..."

Bokuto drifted off, and Kuroo stayed quiet for only a few moments. "...What did he call you?"

"He called me _Bokuto-sama_."

Akaashi takes the phone from Kuroo. "Bokuto-san, listen to me. Kei-chan is regressing, the trauma of this morning must be too much for him to process right now. What you need to do is keep reaffirming that he is safe, and that this new place will be good for him. He's safe, and Akiteru cannot hurt him any longer. Also, do not interact with him if he keeps calling you _Bokuto-sama_. Tell him what you want him to call you, and then, if he continues to call you  _Bokuto-sama_ , do not interact with him."

"What do I do, then?"

"Ignore him until he calls you the proper na-- Or, actually, scratch that. Instead, go ahead and tell him that you will not listen to him until he uses the proper honorifics when addressing you."

"What, why?"

Akaashi sighs, "Because, Bokuto-san, if you keep interacting with him when he calls you _Bokuto-sama,_ that'll continue to build in his mind that you should be called _Bokuto-sama_ , which could lead to severely unhealthy boundaries."

"...oh, okay," he says, trusting Akaashi wholly.

After all, Akaashi's speciality used to be working with children and young adults. Before he became the sniper for their little group-- which was before Bokuto went and got hurt, which in turn lead Akaashi to picking up a gun he hadn't touched in five years-- he was actually studying in college to become a social worker.

"We'll be home soon, Brokuto," Kuroo tells him. "Maybe put on a movie or something, get him a snack... that should keep him occupied."

"Sounds like a plan," he replies. "See you soon."

•

"So, you see, Tsukki, I just want you to call me Bokuto. Or even _Bokuto-san_ , like Akaashi-kun calls me. Does that make sense?"

The blonde boy blushed intensely and nodded, "O-Okay, then... B-Bokuto-san."

"Yeah, Tsukki!" The owl-haired man said with glee. Although he was quick to notice how Tsukishima pulled nervously at his fingers. It hurt Bokuto to know that the blond was still afraid of them, of _him_ , to some degree. But he smiled brightly at him anyway. "That makes me so happy. Thank you."

They settled down to watch a movie on TV, and Bokuto asked Tsukki what his favorite movie was.

"I..." the blonde began gently, seemingly evaluating his words as he spoke slowly, "I don't really know..."

Bokuto's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What do you mean, Tsukki? How can you not know what your favorite movie is?"

"W-Well," he stuttered, licking his lips awkwardly. "I... I never really watched TV, not after..." he looked to the floor, bunching up his shirt in his hands, knuckles slowly turning white. "...not after Mama and Papa died."

Honey brown eyes gazed up at him over top black-rimmed glasses, clearly embarrassed and not sure what else to so or say.

...and now Bokuto felt like an ass.

Sure, he couldn't have known that Akiteru kept Kei under _that_ much of a shell, but goddamn...

That was actually shocking to him.

"Well... Tsukki, what was your favorite subject in school?"

"English," the boy said, almost immediately.

Bokuto hummed, thinking. He touched his pointer finger to his chin as he thought through different movies, before eventually deciding on one in particular.

"Okay, Tsukki, come over to the couch and get comfy. I know what movie we're going to watch!"

•

It was a good hour later when Akaashi and Kuroo entered back in the main door, shouting that they were home.

"Shhh!" Someone shushed them loudly.

They looked at each other, before dragging their groceries into the kitchen, only to bypass the two on the couch as they did so.

The first thing they noticed was the movie _Matilda_ playing in the background, before they looked to see Bokuto stretched out on the couch, watching Tsukki intensely.

The blonde was no doubt the one who shushed them, as he was engrossed in the movie. His eyes were wide and he seemed to be trying to take in every single part of the movie.

He hugged a pillow to his chest, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders in a lazy fashion.

Kuroo smiled, patting his Bro on the shoulder. Bokuto beamed up at him, lifting his thumbs.

 _Perfect first movie_ , Akaashi mouthed, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

Bokuto nodded, sitting up and allowing the two room to actually sit and watch the movie with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~So sorry for our absence, everyone! We're back!!!~
> 
> Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe! ❤️
> 
> Fairy: Bro. When it said before Akasshi became a sniper he was a social worker I really fell out of my desk chair. He went 0-100 real quick.
> 
> Xip: LOLOL!!! In a good way, I hope?!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xip: Fairy_chan did such a good job on this chapter! I'm so in love! 🥰💖
> 
> Fairy: I might have done a good job, but Xippie really pulled it together with her edits!

The sunlight streams through the windows and Kuroo swats blindly at his phone, hurrying to turn it off. However, instead of the soft sounds of the morning, Kuroo hears a quiet whimper and then "Onii-sama..."

Jolting upwards, Kuroo watches as Tsukishima tosses and turns inside his bed, and Kuroo tries very hard not to panic. 

"Hey... Tsukki... wake up..." Gently, Kuroo shakes Tsukishima until the blonde's golden eyes are wide and blinking up at him, still somehow sleepy. His heart squeezes tightly in his chest, and it takes entirely too much willpower to refrain from cuddling him and going back to sleep. 

"Kuroo-sama," Tsukishima says in a voice way to breathless for the morning and Kuroo scoots away from him in fear.

He doesn't want this, doesn't want Tsukishima to want him because of the things he was forced to go through. He doesn't want Tsukishima to be afraid of him--ever-- he wants to be his anchor, someone the blonde can turn to. 

Tsukishima pauses and shakes his head lightly. He wrings his fingers, twists them this way and that, nervous. It's adorable,  _Tsukki is adorable_. 

 _Take a deep breath. Try again._ Kuroo hangs onto every word. 

"Kuroo- _san_. Good... morning," He says and Kuroo's heart pangs with pride and joy and practically every positive emotion out there. Tsukishima pauses looks on at Kuroo with an unsure question in his eyes. Gently, Kuroo taps the elbow of the younger boy, brings him back down to earth. "How... good morning. Are you well?" 

Kuroo grins. "I'm doing just fine," He says wolfishly and smiles again. God, this boy makes him so happy. "How about you Tsukki? Did you sleep well, were you nice and comfortable?"

"It was alright... Kuroo-san," Tsukishima says with a light smile. "Thank... thank you for asking."

"No worries, Tsukki! We're friends, now!" Kuroo resists the urge to pull him in for a hug, for tousling his hair, for asking if he was alright. 

 _"Friends,"_ Tsukishima whispers. 

"I'm gonna go make us some breakfast, okay? You can go ahead and take a bath, and you can wear my clothes... they're in the closet over there. They should fit you just fine," Kuroo says, and this time he allows himself to ruffle the blond's golden locks. They're longer now and curl at the tips. It sifts right through his fingers, and it makes Kuroo wish that he could sit around for _hours_ and do nothing but card his fingers through his hair.   
  
Tsukki giggles, a blush on his cheeks. "Stop that, Kuroo-san," he says, although completely half-heartedly.

Kuroo blushes, too, and almost immediately makes himself scarce so that he can calm the rapid beating of his heart. He walks unsteadily into the kitchen, onward to make breakfast. 

•

Bokuto and Akasshi are waiting for him when Kuroo finally arrives in the kitchen.

Bokuto pretends to make himself busy with drinking his tea, but Akasshi stares at him head-on, gaze challenging. 

"...what?" Kuroo finally asks, uneasy.

Akasshi doesn't say anything, but instead, he pick up his phone and walks over to him. Bokuto sips a bit harder now, eyes averted onto the floor.

The photo that's pulled up brings a high blush to his cheeks. 

It's Tsukishima, sleeping. The blond is curled up against Kuroo's chest, tucked securely, a small smile on the boy's features.

For emphasis, Akasshi picks up a stray blond hair from Kuroo's bedroom shirt. 

The laugh that makes it out is unsteady, shaky, and awkward. He's aware of how this looks, of how _wrong_ it is, to _want_ to hold Tsukishima like this and protect and be everything he ever needed. 

"What do you want with our Tsukki, Kuroo?" Bokuto asks, and his voice his surprisingly calm.

Kuroo's heart, however, hammers uncontrollably in his chest. What _does_ he want?

...

He wants Tsukishima to be safe.

Tsukki should always be safe and happy and to never fear nor want for anything else for the rest of his days. He wants Tsukishima to smile at him unabashedly, wants the barbs that came with the Tsukishima he fell in love with.

But he wants this Tsukishima too, all soft curls and whispering, unsure, _Kuroo-san?_ He wants to curl up with him and cuddle him and hug him, hold him, kiss him, and--

_I want to love him._

_I do love him._

"I love him," Kuroo admits finally, as tears stream down his cheeks. With a shaky sigh, he shrugs. "I always have... since high school."

Akasshi looks surprised, and not at the same time. "All this time, I thought maybe... maybe you had a crush on him. Kuroo, are you sure--"

Kuroo's eyes flash up to his in an instant. The glare he fixes him with is wilting, and Kuroo hates himself for it, doesn't mean for it to come out so harshly. "I have never felt so sure about a thing in my life Akasshi! I-- I'm sure. I'm sure about this, and I know what I want."

The words begin to tumble from his mouth like no tomorrow.

"I... I want Tsukishima back, I want his harsh words and his smirk and the slivers of a smile at daybreak, once in a very blue moon. I... want him back so _much_. But... I wasn't aware, I didn't pay attention. I didn't watch him close enough back then, and it ended up getting him hurt and leaving him hurting... so badly.  _I didn't know he was hurting_. What, what right do I have to love him, if I'm not enough to even protect him?" 

Bokuto's arms wrap around him, strongly, pulls him to his chest. Kuroo lets go, and sobs. "Shhhh. It's okay, Kuroo, there are just some things that you can't help. But... let's all just be glad that he can turn to you now, and be all you can for him. You don't have to know everything now, Kuroo, okay? Just... take the next step, move forward. One foot at a time."

Kuroo laughs, even as his heart constricts. "Did you steal that quote from Google?" 

Akassahi slaps his arm. "Shut up, my boyfriend is being a sap for once and I'm enjoying it."

Bokuto hoots his agreement. "Yeah, jeez, broski! I'm trying to cheer you up and what do I get?" 

"A fine for plagiarizing," Kuroo mutters aloud with some elements of a smirk.   
  


_Everything will be fine._

_We just have to take step at a time._


	11. Chapter 11

When Tsukishima comes downstairs, he's wearing Kuroo's old Nekoma sweatshirt, and skinny jeans. It looks... _really_ good on him, Kuroo notices, glancing at the way the jeans shape his thighs and hips...

He swallows awkwardly, shaking his head. "U-Um... Tsukki, do you want eggs and toast? Coffee?"

The blonde plays with his long hair, tugging on the braid that's laying over his shoulder. "S-Sure," comes the small response, as he awkwardly shuffles his feet, unsure where to sit.

Akaashi, who notices the poor boy, waves Tsukishima over, patting the seat next to him. The smile Tsukishima gives him is rewarding all on its own. "Here, Kei-chan," he says, sipping on his own cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Akaashi-san," he whispers, taking the seat and watching as a plate is set in front of him, full of food. His stomach growls loudly, causing the poor boy to blush with embarrassment. Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi all smile at him.

"You must be hungry, huh?" Those _riveting_ honey brown eyes meet Kuroo's, and he nods slowly. Kuroo can see the brief hesitation in his eyes, and he can tell he isn't the only one who saw.

Bokuto stems in his seat, calmed by Akaashi with a kiss to the cheek. One trembling hand reaches for a fork before he slowly begins to dig in.

Tsukki moans-- _think good thoughts, Kuroo_ \-- when he takes a bite of egg, cradling his cheek in his hand. "'s good...!"

Kuroo can't hold back the grin on his features, proud that his food made the blonde so happy. "Well, thanks a lot, Tsukki! That means--"

Someone's phone rings.

Bokuto shouts, surprised, reaching into his back pocket and pulling his cell phone out. "Sorry, sorry!" He apologizes, answering it immediately, "Officer Bokuto Koutarou speaking, what can I do for you?"

Whoever responds to him clearly says something of worry, if the way Bokuto blanches is any indication.

"...Who is it?" Kuroo asks, after a prolonged moment of silence. The owl-haired man blinks slowly, glancing at him before waving him off, standing up and walking off toward his bedroom.

All they hear before Bokuto's door slams shut is "Kenma, I swear to god--"

Tsukki glances at the others. "...who was that?" He asks quietly. 

His gaze jumps fearfully from Akasshi to Kuroo, and the Kuroo has to refrain from putting a hand on his knee to settle his nerves.  _You have nothing to be afraid of, at least with us._

"It was work," Akaashi answers simply.

"Work?" The blonde parrots.

"Yes," he says with a small smile.

"...oh," Tsukishima whispers, seemingly content with that answer, as he goes back to eating.

That was when they hear Bokuto yell from the bedroom, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S--" he seems to cut himself off at the last possible moment.

They all jump at the loudness in his voice, but Akaashi is the one to head to the man's bedroom to see what's going on.

><

"Kenma, I swear to god--" Bokuto asks, slamming his door shut.

"I'm not shitting you, if that's what you were about to say," the pudding head sighs. "I wish I were, Bokuto-san, but I'm not. Tsukishima Akiteru is alive."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S--" Bokuto slams his head down against his pillow, releasing a pained shout, realizing that Kei is right outside his door, in their kitchen. He continues, much quieter, "What do you mean that crazy son of a bitch is alive?! Akaashi sniped him! And Akaashi doesn't _miss._ "

Logically, Kenma says, "Bokuto-san, you know as well as I do that even Akaashi-san can miss."

"But he didn't!" He defends his lover, "We all saw the blood!"

"I don't know what to tell you!" Kenma growls at him, "All I know is that when you left, he was apparently dead, but when we went to collect him, the body was gone!"

Bokuto groans, rubbing his temples. "Have you checked all the nearby hospitals?"

"Yes, and he's not in any of them."

"He probably went underground, then..." Bokuto sighs, " _Ugh, I'm getting a migraine..._ Okay. So, I need Tsukki to remain in our protection. He cannot go to another home, or to be pulled to a foster home, he's in too much danger to leave us."

Kenma starts typing along on his computer. "...okay. So you're saying that he's going to stay with us while we search for Akiteru?"

"Yeah."

A scoff comes through the line. "You know the Chief is going to have some choice words on that--"

"How about you let me handle the Chief," Bokuto all but snaps at him if Kenma's defeated sigh is anything to go off on. "I'm sorry Kenma.... it's just that we all just want Tsukki to be safe, and he's safest when he's with us."

"...alright."

"Anything else?" He asks.

Kenma clicks his tongue, and he can hear the shuffling of papers. "...yea. One thing... the kid that called us, about Tsukishima."

"Yamaguchi? What about him?"

"He's dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy: Okay, before you go and bash us in the comments for the hell we just put you through, lemme say this, we are also very pissed off. Like, it came to me by complete surprise. Xippie was like 'hey, read this' and I had NO IDEA what was going to happen. I mean, we talked about before, but I did, like, suspect anything. But then I read and the first thing I did was slam my laptop. And then I screamed. Into my pillow and started, like, thrashing around on my bed. I swear Akiteru is going to payyyyyy!!!!
> 
> Xip: Teehee. Glad you thought so! 😆 Thanks for reading, everybody!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe! ❤️


End file.
